User blog:BHM1250/Future Round Predictions
I thought of making my own little prediction table of how these rounds are going to turn out for fun. If you disagree or not, feel free to make your own. Second Round(From Cell/Bojack) Cell vs Bojack-Winner:Cell Why?:Even without the death zenkai and the 20 years of possible training, Cell would be equally matched in power with Bojack. Yet, Cell would STILL win as he possesses a boatload of abilities that Bojack doesn't. Tapion vs Krillin-Winner:??? Why?:Since Tapion's true power is unkwown to both the manga and canon, it's impossible to know the winner. Vegetto vs XXI-Winner:Probably XXI Why?:Well due to the theory of Vegetto being Ginyu'd and possibly have him disqualified, I think XXI might auto go to the next round. Android 18 vs Arale-Winner:Probably Arale Why?:Well at first I thought even if Android 18 did have her power drained, it was shown that she is stronger than Ssj Vegeta(since we all know that humiliating battle for Vegeta) and Vegeta's ssj at the time was stronger than Goku's ssj and Goku's ssj was at 150,000,000 in the Frieza Saga. While, Arale's power was at the level of Kid Goku's whoms power was at 300 at the time. So Android 18 would have to lose a -whole- lot of power to lose to Arale. HOWEVER I HAD A NEW THEORY As it was show on Page 537, Yamcha probably drained Android 18 in that fight to the point where she can barely move. So, Arale could possibly win. Gotenks(U18) vs Nekomajin-Winner:Gotenks(U18) Why?:Well, I don't know much of Akira's work other than Dragon Ball and Blue Dragon(which im pissed Shu wasn't added to the spectator list =/) so I don't know Nekomajin much, but I believe Nekomajin's power is as high as... Super Saiyan tier? Either way, Gotenks would wipe the floor with him. Yet, im guess Salagir's "plot magic" will possibly make Gotenks win. Zen Buu vs Tienshenhan-Winner:Zen Buu Why?:Well he's Zen Buu, so it's obvious who would win. Which saddens me since I wanted to see Tien's power, since I believe Chaotzu doesn't exist in this Universe. Meaning, Tien wouldn't have to waste his time helping him keep up. Bra(U16) vs Eliem-Winner:Bra Why?:Even though Universe 19 has some OPed gadgets, Salagir gave Bra main character syndrome. So she auto wins. King Cold vs Bardock-Winner:Possibly Bardock Why?:Because the match is either going to end a boring match of King Cold defeating Bardock or an epic match of Bardock gaining Super Saiyan 2. Raichi vs Vegeta(U13)-Winner:Possibly Vegeta Why?:Other than obvious reasons, the only way Raichi could win is Salagir's "plot magic" or the summoning rule. And if it's that, he could summon Hatchiyak. Yet, Vegeta could -possibly- gain Super Saiyan 2 to defeat it. But, he has nowhere near the training to gain it. Gast Carcolh vs King Piccolo-Winner:Gast Carcolh Why?:Well, Nail alone is enough to beat King Piccolo. Even if the theory of him refusing with Kami was true. Third Round Frieza vs Goku-Winner:Goku Why?:Goku been having a streak of beating matches in 1 hit, Frieza won't be an exception to this streak. Majin Buu vs Uub-Winner:??? Why?:At first I would say Uub, since I believe that Kid Buu's base power was all transferred over to Uub yet Goku trained him how to control it. But according to the novel of this manga Salagir believes otherwise, so im not sure. Vegeta vs Kakarot-Winner:Vegeta Why?:Even though I like Kakarot get Ssj2 like everyone else believed, but like Vegeta(U13) theres no way he could. Even so, Vegeta would be the superior Ssj2, so he would win anyways. Cell vs ???-Winner:Cell Why?:Going against Krillin or Tapion, Cell would easily win. XXI vs Arale-Winner:XXI Why?:Since XXI is the main villian, he would probbly win. Zen Buu vs Gotenks-Winner:Zen Buu Why?:Goten said when he was fused with Trunks that he was evenly matched with Super Buu, but now that he has all the absorbtions of everyone... Bra(U16) vs Bardock-Winner:Bardock Why?:It be a Ssj2 vs a stronger Ssj2. One-sided match. Vegeta(U13) vs Gast Carcolh-Winner:Gast Carcolh Why?:Well if Gast is able to take down a Cell Jr(Which I call BS on), then he definitely could take down Vegeta. Quarterfinals Goku vs ???-Winner:Goku Why?:Well a tough battle for either Majin Buu or Uub, but im pretty sure he'll win. Cell vs Vegeta-Winner:Vegeta Why?:Well I haven't read into the novel yet, but someone put on his wiki page that he said in the novel that he doesn't like the Ssj3 Form. Yet, he seems confident in his training, so I believe he found something that would increase his power to a new plateu. XXI vs Zen Buu-Winner:XXI Why?:Like I said in the Third Round. Main Villian and etc. Bra(U16) vs Gast Carcolh-Winner:Bra(U16) Why?:Tough battle, but Bra would overcome. Semifinals Goku vs Vegeta-Winner:Goku Why?:Well you can already tell this will be an amazing battle to watch, but obviously Goku would win. XXI vs Bra-Winner:XXI Why?:Main Villian, plus it be boring to see a bunch of OPed people in the final round. Finals Goku vs XXI-Winner:Goku Why?:With Goku being the Hero and XXI being the Villian, the hero always triumphs. Main Villian Alternative There could be a high possibility of Buu beating Uub and Cell beating Vegeta so that Goku would able to re-fight Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu for climatic purposes. Category:Blog posts